dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
"You'll have to deal with me first, dragon!" =Class Traits= *'Role:' Defender. You are very tough and have the exceptional ability to contain enemies in melee. *'Power Source:' Martial. You have become a master of combat through endless hours of practice, determination, and your own sheer physical toughness. *'Key Abilities:' Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, Constitution *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale; light shield, heavy shield *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged *'Bonus to Defense:' +2 Fortitude *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 15 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 6 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 9 + Constitution modifier *'Build Options:' Great weapon fighter (PHB), Guardian fighter (PHB), Battlerager fighter (MP), Tempest Fighter (MP), Brawler fighter (MP2). Fighter overview Characteristics: You are extremely tough, with a great Armor Class and lots of hit points. You have extraordinary resilience against physical attack. You don’t have much ability to fight at range, but you excel in melee combat. You have special abilities that make it dangerous for enemies to ignore you, so you can contain foes and keep them away from your friends. Religion: Fighters naturally favor deities of war, combat, adventure, or valor. Bahamut and Kord are popular, as is Avandra. Many unaligned or evil fighters pay homage to Bane, the god of war. Races: Fighters come from all races. Dragonborn, dwarves, and humans are the most common fighters. =Class Features= *Combat Challenge *Combat Superiority *Fighter Weapon Talent Skills From the class skills list below, choose three trained skills at 1st level. *Athletics (Str) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Streetwise (Cha) Combat Challenge In combat, it’s dangerous to ignore a fighter. Every time you attack an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. *The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. *While a target is marked, it takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn’t include you as a target. *A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. *In addition, whenever a marked enemy that is adjacent to you shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy as an immediate interrupt *'Note:' The basic attack granted by Combat Challenge is NOT the same as an Opportunity Attack. Though the PHB contains some errors (such as the Potent Challenge feat's summary wording on page 197) which mix the two up and create confusion, but WOTC has confirmed that Combat Challenge is not an opportunity attack. Combat Superiority Fighters are especially vicious with opportunity attacks. *You gain a bonus to opportunity attacks equal to your Wisdom modifier. *An enemy struck by your opportunity attack stops moving, if a move provoked the attack. If it still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Fighter Weapon Talent Choose either one-handed or two-handed weapons. When using a weapon of your chosen style, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Class-Specific Feats These feats can only be chosen by Fighters. Unfortunately, characters who multiclass into fighter do not gain the Combat Challenge feature and thus do not qualify for any of these feats. *Distracting Shield *Potent Challenge *Shield Push *Deep Gash (note: source: Martial Power) =Multiclass Fighters= Multiclassing into Fighter gives the following benefits: *Training in a skill of your choice from the Fighter Class Skill list above. *Choose either one-handed melee weapons or two-handed melee weapons. Once per encounter as a free action, you can add a +1 bonus to the next attack roll you make with a weapon of that category. Whether the attack hits or misses, you mark the target until the end of your next turn. Category:Classes Category:Defender Category:Source Player's Handbook